


Suck My Norples

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, Interspecies Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ti offers a suggestion about how she, Norpo, and Tobias can spice up their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck My Norples

**Author's Note:**

> This is based partially on a roleplay I'm doing. I don't roleplay sex, but I will write erotica so...yeah...
> 
> In the roleplay Tobias performed a Frolis maneuver to get an adult body and that body ended up being Mark Ruffalo.
> 
> The roleplay can be found on my tumblr tobiasthenothlit.
> 
> Oh, and this takes place three years after the war so it's not underage.
> 
> I am again thanking Omar for the title. Also, Ti and Norpo are a friend's OCs which I am using here with her permission. We talked about this fic a little (at least some of the basics of what happens in it) and so this is for her.

I spread my wings as the credits started to roll. I turned and looked at Ti who rolled her eyes and I was unsure of who had done that action. If it had been Ti or Norpo, the Yeerk inside her head, who had rolled her eyes. The movie had been a form of foreplay for us.  
  
Ever since Ti had learned about my Frolis Manuever mess up that resulted in a Ruffalo morph, we had watched a movie starring Mark Ruffalo every time we had met.  
  
“You really should use your morph to your advantage.” Ti said with a grin.  
  
 _Yeah?_ I asked sarcastically. _Never mind the moral or legal implications?_  
  
“Tobias does have a point.” Norpo replied.  
  
“Yeah, you two are taking all the fun out of life.” Ti said angrily, but her small smile took any sting out of her comment.  
  
 _So is it time?_ I asked, not hiding my enthusiasm at all.  
  
“Sure.” Ti said and then she suddenly stopped.  
  
“I am not comfortable with the idea.” Norpo said.  
  
 _Uh…we’ve fucked before?_ I asked, wondering what Ti was thinking.  
  
“Ti is thinking we should ‘spice things up’.” He began. “She wants me in your head.”  
  
In the beginning of the war the thought of a Yeerk in my head would be one of the worst things imaginable. But when I had met Norpo things had changed. The majority of my fellow Animorphs had thought that Ti and Norpo were lying. That the emotions Ti had shown me were part of a trap. But I knew they weren’t and I was proven right.  
  
So having Norpo in my head didn’t seem like such a bad idea. I knew he wouldn’t abuse me and Ti was right in thinking it would spice up our love life. Though according to my boyfriend Marco, using a Yeerk as a dildo was spicing things up enough. I think the Yeerk dildo stories were one reason that he was allowing me and him to have an open relationship.  
  
 _I don’t mind._ I replied. _I trust you, Norpo, and it would be interesting._

“But,” Norpo said and then Ti’s face blushed. “It’s hard for me to imagine being in another host. I just…I can’t.”  
  
Ti’s hand gently scratched my neck and I was unsure of who was controlling it at the moment. I didn’t care as it felt nice and Ti was probably trying to calm down Norpo.  
  
“Okay.” Ti or Norpo said and I morphed Ruffalo.  
  
This was one of the rare times where I morphed Ruffalo and I had a morphing suit on. I sometimes put it on my Ruffalo morph for shits and giggles.  
  
As my Ruffalo morph finished, Ti started kissing me.  
  
“His lips.” She said and moved down to my neck. “His neck.”  
  
“Yeah, nothing to be afraid of.” I told Norpo as I ran a hand down Ti’s back. “Especially not me.”  
  
Ti leaned her head so one of her ears was touching mine. After a second, Norpo was crawling into my ear. My eyes closed and then they opened. Ti was standing in front of me smiling. She was seductively running her hands over her body, trying to entice both Norpo and myself.  
  
 _So?_ I asked him.  
  
 _We don’t have to go through with this._ Norpo told me and it was odd actually hearing him without Ti’s voice.  
  
“Don’t you want to fuck with this body?” I asked him. “Don’t you want to feel what it feels?”  
  
“Not re-“ He said and then stopped when I put my hand under the morphing suit to touch my dick.  
  
It was hard and very erect.  
  
He started moaning through my mouth when I started to jerk off.  
  
“So…that…tha…” Norpo said as he started to take more control of my body, moving my hand up and down my cock.  
  
Ti took my hand and smiled at my face. I felt my face blush. This must be really odd for Norpo as he was now looking and feeling Ti for the first time.  
  
“Want me to make you feel really good?” Ti asked him and he searched through my memories.  
  
“Yes.” Norpo replied quickly once he had found the memories. “But-“  
  
“Don’t worry.” I told him. “I don’t mind.”  
  
Norpo nodded with my head and Ti took my morphing suit pants off. I wanted her to take the whole thing off, but maybe this was for Norpo’s sake. Neither one of us wanted to scare him right now. Once my pants were off, she knelt in front of me and gently kissed my cock. Norpo grabbed her head.  
  
And when she began to suck he made my breathing increase.  
  
 _I…I…I should be in there feeling what she’s feeling. I shouldn’t be invading your mind._ Norpo said as he ran my fingers through her hair.  
  
 _You’re not invading._ I said as we both got close to orgasm. _You can feel this moment as deeply as you want to._  
  
“Thanks!” He yelled out and then fell down on the couch.  
  
Ti stood up with my cum dripping down her chin. Norpo pulled her towards us and he kissed her chin. He then ran my hands over her breasts right before removing her top. Ti then took the rest of the morphing suit off of my body before taking nearly the rest of her clothing off.  
  
Ti was now only sporting a wonderful black bra that pushed her tits up. Norpo kissed the tops of her breasts as he ran a finger over her cunt. He then fingered her as he used one hand to undo her bra. It seemed he struggled with doing so, but only slightly.  
  
 _Different from this end._ Norpo explained to me.  
  
The second he got it off his mouth was sucking one of Ti’s breasts like an infant would. She ran her hands through our hair and then clutched at our head when she orgasmend.  
  
“Nor…To…” Were the only things Ti managed to say as she was climaxing.  
  
Ti managed to stay upright after her orgasm and Norpo stood up too. He then used my body to gently guide her to the floor.  
  
“See, there was nothing to worry about.” Ti told Norpo.  
  
“Yeah,” He agreed.  
  
Once she was with her back on the floor and Norpo was crouched beside her, I realized how odd this really was. Norpo was using my body to fuck Ti and I was just in the background. I had let him do the actions and then enjoyed every sensation our body had felt. This is what Ti went through every day. This is how she wanted to live. It wasn’t half bad if your Yeerk was someone like Norpo.  
  
Norpo spent one more second just looking down at Ti and how wide her smile was. After that one second he plunged into her pussy. He was thrusting and she was grasping onto his back. Their lips not breaking once as he was fucking her. As we three started to reach the point of orgasm, Norpo grabbed her hands and held them over her head. Our fingers intertwined as he did his final thrust before he came.  
  
He went out of her and stood up. When he offered her a hand she took it and we sat next to each other on a couch. When Ti looked at us I thought she was looking at me/him as a lover, not just a friend. She laid her head on my chest.  
  
 _Should I go now?_ Norpo asked, clearly comfortable in my head now.  
  
 _No,_ I replied. _Until I need to demorph you can stay._  
  
With that he lay a hand on one of her arms and it was a peaceful afternoon.


End file.
